


(We Don't Know Yet)

by OurFuture101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurFuture101/pseuds/OurFuture101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how we imagined the future in the past! Our dreams will come true!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_November 07, 2011_

 

Raqueline arrived at Warner Bros Studios earlier than the designated time for the meeting. She’s working under the 8 times winner for Best Director on Oscar’s and a very talented man at that, Mr. William Brooke. He stood six foot and two inches, his hair almost white due to his old age, and Raqueline can still see the perseverance in his green eyes. He became the girl’s second father mainly because he taught her everything she needs to know on how to be a filmmaker and the said director reminded her of her father. She became close to him. They would talk about things and Raqueline would sometimes find herself opening up to the older man, asking him for advices. At first, she was only a scriptwriter but Mr. William found that she has a potential and asked if she wanted to become more than just a writer. Trusting Mr. William’s judgment, the girl let the older man train her to become a director.

The path to become a good director isn’t easy but Raqueline was determined to become a director since she has already fallen in love with film making and Mr. William saw that in her. She started to love film making when she was in college. Ever since, she had dreamed of becoming a director and make her own movie. She read books about filming and even took classes when they arrived in London. Filming – may it be television series, movies or even documentary films – for her, was very different from writing scripts. She always has this wonderful feeling inside her just waiting to come out. She loves directing things, letting mind wander to her own mind palace and just visualize things. She always believes that she was good at visualizing things. It’s like 3D in her mind. It was so much fun and more challenging. And she was always up for a challenge.

  
She took the chance to recheck the location she had researched. She was a little shock when Mr. William made her Location Manager as well but that only meant that he trust her that much. Tiring as may sound as it is, she’s happy about it. That is the one fact that Gwyn doesn’t understand about her sometimes.

The finalizing of the script was already done three months ago and it was already distributed to some of the cast. Speaking of cast, she shook her head slowly when she remembered that the spot for the female lead role is still empty. And so is the other male lead role. Fortunately, the main lead role has been casted and it’s going to be played by the ever so talented Daniel Radcliffe.

  
She smiled to herself when she thought of Dan. They had worked together in a comedy series on BBC One before but she still can’t get over the idea that she’s going to work with the famous Harry Potter star once more. She was a big time Potterhead ever since she read the books and watched all of the movies. She even still remembers how the she met Harry Potter and how she fangirl-ed and gawked at him. And this doubled her excitement with the movie. But of course she must first find the proper location and cast the best actors.

  
In this movie though, Mr. William would be mostly watching that means she’s the one calling the shots. The thought depressed her a little bit but she shook it off immediately. This was the break she was waiting for. Maybe not really the big break she was dreaming of. But anyways, this is another step that will lead her closer to that ultimate dream.

  
Now back to her work. She’s expecting Mr. Chris Columbus, one of the Producers, who co-Produced Harry Potter. Chris is coming in the afternoon to help cast the other roles in the movie. He was actually the one who casted Dan as the main role since leading man needs to know how to sing. And Daniel was both talented in acting, and singing, making him the perfect man for the role.

  
She stared at the papers before her again. Those white sheets contain the possible location of the film. Her assistants Cassie Westman and James Wallace have helped her filter the locations but there is still tons of work that needs to be done. She needs to recheck everything because it has to be perfect. And right now she wished those papers could talk and tell her where are the exact places that could be brilliant for shooting the movie. She grinned when she realized what she was thinking. Has she completely lost her mind by wishing for the papers to talk? She must be, for thinking of things like that. 

“Ms. Raqueline,” someone called after knocking on the door. It was a female voice and the pale girl knew exactly who it was. Cassie’s green eyes were staring intently on Raqueline, waiting. 

“Has Sir William arrived?” the pale girl asked her assistant. And the green eyed woman shook her head. “Please tell me if he arrives. And tell James to call Mr. Columbus’ assistant to ask what time he would be arriving this afternoon.” 

Cassie nodded. “Is there anything else you want?”

  
The pale girl shook her head. And the red head left. Now all alone once again with her papers, she remembered that she had not told her Twin yet that Dan would be playing the lead role for the movie. For sure her Twin would be ecstatic. She stretched a little and decided to continue her work.

 

 

XX

 

  
“Hello love,” Mr. William greeted the pale girl and embraced her once he arrived to work. It was already almost one in the afternoon when the old director arrived. Everyone was seated on a long rectangular table in the meeting room. Papers were sprawled out of the table. Some had coffee and water bottles with them.

 

“How are you?” He smiled warmly.

 

“I’m fine,” Raqueline answered and smiled at the old man as well. 

“Have you seen Daniel?” Mr. William took the seat at the end of the table in their meeting room.

Raqueline shook her head. “Not yet,” she said. “But I will be meeting Mr. Chris this afternoon,” she added.

The old man nodded and turned to the rest of the crew. Only the head crews were present: Line Producer, Vena Carter; Production Manager, Violet Duncan; Unit Manager, Helena Bradley; Production Coordinators, Sophie Coulson and Tony Moore; Post-Production Supervisors, Vena Carter and Evanna Green; Production Assistants, Cassie Westman and James Wallace; Second Assistant Director, Timothy Andrews; Location Assistants, Mark Youngman and Karen Landis; Production Designer, William Stewart; Cinematographer, Xavier Knight; Music Director, Steve Evans; and Director of Photography, Micheal Brooke who was Mr. William’s third son.

Everyone’s eyes were on the old director and they waited for him to start the meeting. “You call this a lunch meeting without any food?” he complained mockingly and everyone laughed. When everyone was composed again he said, “Now tell me what the progress is.” And with that the meeting began.

They talked about the progress of the locations for the filming, the actors and actresses who are up for the movie, the building of the set, and everything that has to do with the pre-production, production and post-production of the film. Raqueline explained that rehearsals will be on January next year. Rehearsals would include the reading of the script, the blocking, and the dailies of the actors.

At the end of the meeting, they finally had their actors in their list.

 

XX

 

By the time Chris Columbus arrived the meeting was already over. Each staff has their own designated work assigned by Mr. William and some by Raqueline. They would meet again by the end of the month to finalize everything. The filming will begin around the end of January or the first week of February.

“Mr. Columbus,” says Raqueline and shook hand with the man. They were sitting across each other at her office table with Cassie standing by her side. She almost wanted to jump up and down just seeing him in person. This person made Harry Potter possible. Meaning, he was one of the reason why her life is what it is right now which is almost perfect by the way.

Chris cleared his throat and the pale realized that she was still holding his hand. She let go immediately and blushed deeply. “I’m so sorry Mr. Columbus,” she apologized but doesn’t feel to be that sorry at all. It’s never wrong to be star struck right? 

“It’s okay,” he assured. “So you’re Raqueline. William told me a lot about you. He actually takes pride on you,” he smiled at her.

“Now let’s get down to business shall we?” His tone changed into a business-like one and the pale girl nodded.

“Would you like some tea?” she offered and glanced at Cassie’s direction.

“That would be unnecessary, Ms. Mandreza,” he answered and smiled. He took the white folder from the table and studied its contents.

“Please call me Raqueline, Sir,” she said, embarrassed that someone as well-known as Chris Columbus would see her as an equal. Maybe in the sense that they are both human being but not in the way of professionalism.

“Lilly Collins eh?” he said after looking at the papers. “Very lovely girl, she is,” He was blunt and his face gives away nothing, making Raqueline wonder if what he is thinking with the possible-cast-list she and her team had made.

It was actually her Twin’s idea to put Lilly as the lead role because the older girl just adores her. It wasn’t such a good idea to put her Twin near any of her favorite stars for it might end up in catastrophe. By catastrophe, she meant her Twin fangirling all over the place.  And by fangirling, she meant her Twin giggling and squealing and jumping up and down, making noises that only a fangirl can do.

“Douglas Booth for the supporting role,” Chris stated almost to himself. He contemplated on the list for a while making the pale girl a little bit nervous.

The Casting Directors, David Portman and her Twin have already approved those actors but the Producers still have a say in it so it’s not really official yet.

Seconds ticked. Minutes and more minutes have passed. Raqueline waited patiently and nervously as she stared at the man across her.

“This will do,” Chris announced, making Raqueline and Cassie sigh with relief. He smiled at the two who looked really stressed a while ago but now relieved.

“I was just messing with you,” he winked at the two girls. “I’ve actually seen this list before. And I’ve approved it since then,” he smiled again, amused.

Raqueline chuckled nervously and Cassie joined her. “You’re very good at acting Mr. Columbus,” the pale girl complimented making the older man grin. 

“That’s what they all say,” he agreed smugly. “They often ask me why I ended up as a Producer when I’m a very talented actor.”

“You do know we could make room for one in this movie,” she informed. Chris laughed and shook his head slowly.

“I think I’m sticking with producing films,” he replied.

It was already 4 o’clock in the afternoon. Chris Columbus left after talking to Raqueline about the film some more. The pale girl felt comfortable with the older man, like she was talking to Mr. William. She then called her Twin immediately to announce the good news. The older girl picked up at the second ring.

“Hello?” said Gwyn. Her voice was cheerful as always. “Who’s this?”

“Zayn Malik.” Her Twin gasped loudly and she laughed at this. Raqueline can just imagine her Twin’s face. “Only kidding. Hey Twin.” Raqueline giggled at her Twin’s reaction.

“Oh. Hey! And don’t ever joke like that again, Twin. I nearly died when I heard the name Zayn Malik,” the tan girl registered. It should have appeared on her dial that she’s calling but her Twin must have overlooked at it again. The older girl often does this if she’s deep in thought. And, seriously? She could’ve easily guessed that the pale girl was just messing around with her, but since she’s in a deep thought, she didn’t.

 “Vas happenin’ Twin?”

The pale girl smiled at the question. It was definitely Zayn’s. If Raqueline was all over Tom Felton then her Twin was all over Zayn Malik. “Let me guess, you’re looking at your One Direction pictures again, aren’t you?” she accused lightly.

“How did you know?” the tan girl asked not denying the accusation which was true. She was indeed staring at the boys’ old pictures in her laptop.

“I just know,” she said and chuckled.

“Anyway, Tom is looking at me right now,” the tan girl informed. “He has the same look in his eyes when he saw Nibble.” She giggled.

Both girls knew and saw that look on the cat’s eyes when he saw his ginger son. His eyes were filled with disbelief and shock like he was asking both girls if Nibble was really his son. Or Styles happened to have an affair with a red hair cat behind his back. They laughed out loud at their cat’s crazy face. And they still get to see it sometimes when Tom stares at Nibble and then at Styles, he was questioning his wife as well.

Raqueline heard Tom’s meow and he sounded annoyed. He was an intelligent cat and he doesn’t like to be the topic of both girls’ gossips. She can already see him rolling his eyes at her Twin and she giggled as well.

“I don’t think it’s healthy for the cats to spend so much time with you,” the pale girl said trying not to smile. She heard her Twin gasped, mocking a hurt. “They get even crazier with you around them twenty four, seven.” She can’t help but laugh at the slight reality of this statement.

“Could you please tell me why you called before you question my sanity?” the older girl demanded with a pout that her Twin couldn’t see. But the younger girl could tell it from the other end. 

“Right.” The pale girl remembered after giggling. “The Producer was here a while ago. He went to check the cast list. And he said…” She lingered for effects. The other girl whined over the phone being impatient again. The pale girl smiled. “He approves!”

“Yes!” The tan girl screamed over the phone making her Twin distanced the phone from her ear. She’s a very loud girl and even louder when she’s excited or happy. She was jumping up and down the couch and Tom was looking at her like she was an alien from Mars.

“That’s fantastic Twin! Oh! My! Gosh! I’ve been dying to meet Daniel Radcliffe! I’M GOING TO MEET HIM! DANIEL RADCLIFFE!” She was smiling from ear to ear and it crept Tom out, so he decided to leave the girl alone.

“You’re going to love him Twin. He’s the best,” the pale girl stated matter of fact. She felt excited herself as well. Her Twin’s enthusiasm was affecting her again. 

“Let’s celebrate Twin!” the tan girl suggested, thrilled. “With Dyn, Abe, and Jayron!” she added before the younger girl could say anything.

Raqueline just chuckled and nodded. “Okay, Twin,” she agreed. There’s no use of saying anything more to her Twin now that she’s hyper. 

“To Nando’s!” The tan girl said happily.

“Right! To Nando’s!” She chuckled again. “You call Dyn, Twin. She e-mailed me two days ago that she’s coming over to London today. And I’ll call Abe and Jayron.”

“Sure, Twin. Later then.”

“Thank you, Twin. Later!” Raqueline ended the conversation and went back to her work.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

November 07, 2011

 

“Here’s to another fantastic movie,” Abe said, raising his glass of champagne for a toast and the other four joined him.  
The five friends were currently in Nando’s, again. Gwyn had contacted Abe, Jayron, and Dyn for their small celebration. The two girls were sitting next to each other, while the guys and Dyn were sitting in front of them.  
Abe and Jayron were both studying at London University taking up Law. The two lads live in the same flat just near the two girls. And they would visit them when they have the time. Dyn is a famous comedian host in Hollywood.  
“Congrats, Raque. And you too, Gwyn,” the guys smiled at them proudly.  
“Told you so, Raque.” Abe and Raqueline did their usual fist bump together.  
Raqueline instantly knew what her best friend meant. Besides from Gwyn, Dyn, and Jayron, Abe was always the closest one to her. Abe was like a brother to her. He understands every single nerve in her. And he was one of those who kept on telling her to pursue her dreams in the film industry.  
And now, here she is with her friends having their mini-celebration for this new project that she and her Twin are working on. She smiled at them and thought how grateful she is for having friends like them.  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
“Oh, by the way, I haven’t talked to you guys yet about the upcoming 3rd Anniversary of my show,” said Dyn sipping from her glass, looking at the two girls across her on the table.  
She has a high rating Late Night Show in L.A. Before, she was working as a writer at ABS-CBN, a popular broadcasting networking in the Philippines. Later on, her comedian skills were discovered and they gave her a show. As she was at the top of her fame, one producer from Hollywood had watched her show and immediately offered her a show in Hollywood. Dyn was so overwhelmed when the producer told her how much she had caught the attention of the producer. The news then was all over the country.  
She’s currently visiting them in London. She was staying at Mayfair Hotel with some of her staff that came with her. She wasn’t in the country just for a visit but for business purposes too.  
“I want you both to be my guest stars together with Daniel Radcliffe, if it’s possible. I’ve already talked to Daniel’s publicist and she agreed. I’m just waiting for your answers.” Dyn passed a glance at each girl.   
“We would love to,” replied Raqueline. She smiled at Dyn and Gwyn just nodded, speechless that she would be in L.A. as a guest star on a Late Night Show. “But wait, why am I included as well?”  
Dyn smiled. “I need the director, the writer, and the main actor.”  
“Then you should have invited Mr. William,” said the pale girl, frowning. What would Mr. William say if she takes his spot as director?   
“He would love you to have the honor,” assured Dyn. “Besides you’re singing one of the sound track for the movie. I think it’s just right for you to be there also.”   
Raqueline still looked doubtful.  
“You should give yourself more credit Twin,” the tan girl persuaded. “Dyn is right. And it would be absolutely amazing for you to be there.” She smiled and the pale girl just nodded.  
“C’mon, Raque. I think it would be fun. Just imagine the faces of our classmates if they both see you on Dyn’s show! Funny, ‘cause you three were classmates before. It’s going to be like a mini-reunion.” Abe grinned at the pale girl.  
Raqueline just shook her head and chuckled.  
“Plus, with you singing on Dyn’s show, Bruno Mars might just discover you and would want to collaborate with you. Isn’t that what you want?” Abe continued. And the four of them were already staring at her.  
Abe then looked at Dyn, “Wait. She is going to sing live, right Dyn?”  
“Of course, she is. Let the world be known of her beautiful voice!” Dyn beamed.  
Raqueline laughed playfully and took a sip from her drink. “You, guys.”  
“Raque, you need to be prepared because you’re going to get exposed,” warned Jayron, smiling. “It’s Hollywood. Who knows you might get discovered. Two aliens in human form.” He laughed and Abe joined him.  
“Funny,” Gwyn said dryly and rolled her eyes at both boys but smiled at the joke. Leave it to Jayron who always tells the corniest and not-so-funny jokes.  
And at times like this, it felt like they were back in college.  
“Alright, fine. I’ll be there, Dyn.” Raqueline glanced at the girl beside Abe. “And, thanks.”  
“No problemo!”  
She smiled again and then glared at the guys. “Shouldn’t you be both studying?” Raqueline pointed out. “Exams are coming up since it is Christmas vacation next month.”  
“We’re actually going home,” said Abe and took a bite of his chicken.   
“You’re not staying for the holidays?” Disappointment was clear in the pale girl’s voice as she stared at her male best friends. “You’re dumping me and Twin all alone for Christmas.” She pouted and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the two again.   
Abe raised both his hands up in surrender. “We miss home,” he amended.   
“Don’t go before I can finish packing the presents I’ll be sending my family,” Gwyn warned. And they all smiled.  
“Mine too,” Raqueline seconded.  
“That depends on how much you’re going to pay for the service,” Jayron replied raising an eyebrow.   
“I thought it’s free,” the tan girl complained. Her Twin had a shock look on her face.  
“Nothing is free now,” said Abe.   
“But we’re friends,” said Gwyn in a sad tone. “And it’s Christmas. You’re so going to be in Santa’s Naughty List.” She stuck her tongue out on both boys. And they laughed at her and she joined them.  
Dyn, Abe, and Jayron were classmates with Gwyn and Raqueline back in college. Together, they took up Bachelor of Arts in English. Dyn was one of the comedians of the class. She was really noisy at times and can laugh so hard until tears appear in her eyes.   
Abe, on the other hand, was like Raqueline’s twin as well. They listened to Bruno Mars, FUN., One Direction, and Glee songs together. They were also fans of the BBC Sherlock. Raqueline was the one who introduced the series to him. Both of them can be very deep too, especially when they’d talk about family stuffs. Raqueline sometimes sees him as his little brother. The two are really, really close.   
Lastly, Jayron was like their big brother. He was a year older than them. Raqueline and Gwyn looked up to him like a big brother. Jayron is always the one who gives advices to them. But sometimes, the said guy can be pretty annoying as well. If women have mood swings, Jayron has too. Ten times worse at that. They would often refer to him as ‘Mr. Nature’ since he was a nature lover and an environmentalist at the same time.  
“So, would mind sharing us the reason why you were late, Ms. Directress?” Abe, once again, interrupted their silence while they ate. Raqueline grinned at them. And there she thought she could get out of that.  
Yes, she was late for their mini-celebration. Gwyn told them to meet at Nando’s at around 7:30pm but she came at exactly 8 o’clock. She was thirty minutes late.  
“That should be some damn good reasoning you got there, Raq,” Jayron added.  
She finished her glass of water before she began explaining. She told them that she had a meeting with Peter Jackson and Michael Stuart, the author of the book that she’s making a script of. She didn’t miss the part where Benedict Cumberbatch, that’s right, Benedict fucking Cumberbatch, is going to be the lead role for that movie. She even pinched her knee under the table to prove to herself that she wasn’t dreaming. This is reality. She explained what they talked about. And all the time that she was talking, she had a big grinned on her face that her cheekbones already hurt from doing so.  
Gwyn wasn’t surprise anymore for she knew about it but she was still giggling and fangirling beside her. Dyn was so-so. She already met Peter Jackson and Michael Stuart in one of her shows but not Benedict Cumberbatch yet. She was in shock at the thought of Raqueline finally going to work with the director who made The Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit impossible. And one of her babies, that’s what she calls them, is the lead role. Meaning, she got to see him every day at work. How effing lucky of her!  
Abe and Jayron, on the other hand, had the best expressions of their lives. They both had the same expressions when Gwyn heard about it. Abe had to stop himself from shouting because he knew that they were in public and he doesn’t want to give spoilers to Sherlock Holmes’ fans.  
“Bloody hell,” was Jayron all could say. That entire British thing got him right.  
“Gods,” Abe slumped on the chair he was sitting and stared at Raqueline with unexplained emotions in his eyes. “Sherlock Holmes,” he whispered. “You’re going to fucking work with SHERLOCK HOLMES! For the love of God, Raque!”  
Raqueline laughed at her friends bemused expressions and glanced at Gwyn who also did the same. “Calm down, Ab.”  
The said guy instantly leaned closer to his friend. “How can I calm down when I knew that you are going to work with the man who was and still Sherlock Holmes? Oh god, I can’t believe you, Raque. And, and. And, Peter Jackson! Christ! Did you bribe the man to work with you?”  
“Ahh, now that would be un —”  
“I really can’t believe you, Raq,” Abe continued. Then he stood up and gave her a proud hug.   
“Damn, you’re so lucky! And I am so posting this on my Tumblr once the filming is starting!”  
“That’s what I told her,” Gwyn grinned.  
“Ugh, fuck this!” Jayron also stood up and hugged her tightly. He whispered a ‘congratulations’ to her that almost made her cry. Dyn also did the same.  
She really is lucky. She loves her friends. She loves her work. And she’s obsessed with Benedict Cumberbatch.  
After the whole mini-drama thing, they continued their dinner in between chit chats about their daily lives and memories they shared in the past. The guys told them about school and Dyn shared to them about her busy life too. They also asked about Gwyn’s new book and how excited they are for it.  
It was an easy conversation that starts nowhere and doesn’t seem to end. That includes Dyn sharing her latest jokes again and Jayron sharing his too. As always, he failed to make the good jokes to the group. They talked about anything under the sun.  
“Maybe we can take a picture and tweet it,” suggested Gwyn, as always the social media addict. “I can tweet it to Niall! Make him jealous.” She smiled wickedly.  
They all rolled their eyes at her but complied. They asked the waiter to take their picture using Gwyn’s iPhone 4S. She immediately tweeted it to Niall. 

Gwynnie @gwynnie02 1 min ago  
@NiallOfficial Here at NANDO’S with my Twin, @ItsMeRaque; Abe, @luisabe2; Dyn, @saddy_21gicana; and Jayron!!! ;D xx pic.twitter.com/ZoDgnvU

And she was smiling stupidly like she had just won the lottery. Funny how they haven’t still changed their Twitter usernames and Jayron still doesn’t have any Twitter account yet.  
“He’s not even following you,” mocked Raqueline which earned her a death glare from her Twin.   
“You don’t know about us,” the older girl retorted and continued scanning her Twitter. The account she was using was the same one she had before. She couldn’t bring herself to shut it down or verified it. As much as possible she wants to be normal and her Twin stands by the same line.   
“Did you just quote Justin Bieber?” Dyn pointed out and they all chuckled at Gwyn. “Never knew you’re a Belieber now.”  
“I’m a Directioner and always will be,” Gwyn said proudly, holding her head up high. “Right Twin?” She turned to her Twin for sympathy. The pale girl just smiled and nodded.  
They all laughed when suddenly someone called their attention. “Excuse me,” a soft voice said which clearly didn’t sound British. They all turned to the girl who spoke. She was with her friend. They smiled at her and waited for her to continue.  
“Aren’t you from that Late Night Show?” The blonde girl was asking Dyn. The TV host nodded. The blonde grinned along with her friend. “Can we take a picture with you?” She was nervous and it was clear in her voice.   
“Sure sweetie,” Dyn replied. At the corner of her eyes she saw the other four raising an eyebrow at her and watching her every move. Abe offered to take the photo of the two girls with Dyn.   
“Thank you so much,” said the blonde happily. “I really love watching your show. And you’re super nice and funny. I’m so happy I get to meet you in person,” she added the smile not fading from her lips. “Can we ask for autograph too?” she asked shyly. Dyn nodded and the two girls went looking for a clean paper and a pen in their bags.  
“Here,” said Gwyn offering her tiny blue notebook and pen to the two girls. They thanked her and Dyn signed the notebook. The TV host also asked for their names so because she wrote them a short message.  
“Thank you so, so much,” said the blonde and her friend did nothing but smile. The five friends concluded that the blonde’s friend was too dumb struck to say anything at all. She was going to tear the paper with Dyn’s signature on it but Gwyn halted her.   
“You can keep it love,” said Gwyn and smiled at the two girls. The blonde girl thanked the tan girl.  
“Oh wait, I know you too.” The blonde girl was already gawking at Gwyn now. Abe, Jayron, Dyn and Raqueline looked at each other.  
“You’re Gwyn Cullen, right? I read your books. They’re all brilliant. Superb, actually. They really made me cry. You’re just so perfect!” The blonde girl’s friend was talking fast that she was almost hyperventilating.  
Gwyn blushed at the comments she just heard and giggled. “Thanks, love. I’m really happy to hear that from you.”  
“We’re both big fans of yours, Ms. Cullen.” Both girls have this amazed look on their faces.  
“Umm, do you mind if we, umm, ask for your autograph too? A-And probably a picture as well?” Both of the girls were fidgeting and blushed at the same time.  
Gwyn smiled at them. “No problem, sweetie.” And she signed an autograph for the two girls. Again, Abe did the honor of taking the picture.  
When the two fans left, the five sat silently at their table, finishing their dinner while there were sick grins on their faces.  
“Funny how they didn’t ask for our autograph, Ab,” Raqueline looked at Abe, her eyebrows raised.  
“Yeah, funny. I was expecting one, you know,” he answered, doing the same as what his friend is doing.  
The other two girls just shook their head and laughed with it. The teasing continued when Jayron cleared his throat and smiled meaningfully at Dyn.  
“Sure sweetie,” said Abe mimicking Dyn’s voice and gesture. The girl punched him on the shoulder playfully. “Since when did you start using endearments?” He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“You never used those words back in our college days,” Raqueline added.  
“I remember a Dyn who was very unlady like. You know what I mean?” Jayron added more.  
Dyn just rolled her eyes at the question. “Like you don’t use it either, Jay. And I remember a Jayron who uses those kinds of endearment when he’s acting gay. You know what I mean, too?”  
Abe and Raqueline had to control their laugh to what just Dyn said. Right in the heart, Dyn. Right in the heart.  
“You’re super famous,” said Gwyn in realization. “Maybe I should ask for your autograph next time and sell it to your fans.” She grinned and they were all already laughing again.  
“Says the one who isn’t also super famous,” Dyn said in between her laughs.

XX

Their night ended with blissful memories and stomach aches from all those laughing. But they all knew it was worth it, though. Times like this are very precious to them, especially now that they are all very busy with work and studies.  
It was fun, Gwyn thought as she and her Twin went home together with Abe and Jayron while Dyn went straight to her midnight interview back at the Mayfair Hotel.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
November 17, 2011

“I. AM. BORED!” Gwyn complained (shouted, actually, which startled the cats) as she closed her laptop and yawned. She got off the couch and headed to the kitchen where Raqueline was. The pale girl was at the counter with another book on her hands. She just rolled her eyes at the sight of the tan girl approaching her and went back to her reading. It was like the nth time that Gwyn had stated that she was bored.  
“Twin, you have to continue writing,” Raqueline persuaded as she finished drinking her glass of milk. She didn’t even bother to look up at Gwyn. Her eyes were still fixed on the book.  
Day offs are often spent like this for the pale girl. Lazy day meaning eating, sleeping, watching movies online, reading books, writing her unfinished fanfics and the cycle continues. It was the only time she could free herself of work. She loves her job but of course she’s only human to feel tired.  
“And you have to stop drinking milk, Twin.” Gwyn glared at the girl up and down as she emphasized the word milk. “For god’s sake, look at your skin!”  
Raqueline nodded slowly at the other girl, looking unaffected by Gwyn’s words. She took a glance at her skin and frowned. “My skin’s got nothing to do with your work, Twin.” It was her turn to emphasize the word work.  
“Yeah, right. Whatever, pale girl.” Gwyn sat, irritated, across the said pale girl who just blinked at her.  
“Okaay.” Raqueline nodded slowly again. She looked around them curiously and back at her Twin who was now squirming at her seat like a three-year old kid who wants ice cream really bad. “Will you stop glaring at me? You being all irritated is not working on me, dear.”  
“I’m bored! Can’t you see?!”  
“Right. You are.”  
“Why are you so calm about this?”  
“Uhh, well, let’s just say that I’ve known you since college and again, your irritation doesn’t and won’t ever work on me? Oh, and it’s in my nature, Twin.” Raqueline smiled at the tan girl. She had to bite the insides of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing at Gwyn. Bored plus irritated Gwyn just never fails to amuse her.  
“I hate you. Every single living organism that is in your body right now. I bloody hate you.” Gwyn glared even more when she took notice of the book that Raqueline is holding and reading. Doesn’t this girl ever get tired of reading?  
“Awww.” Raqueline made the cute-adorable-puppy look and smiled even more. “I am so touched, Twin. Really. Bless you, my dear.” She patted her heart and made the I-pity-you look then went back to her book.  
“Ugh. Bloody hell,” Gwyn cursed and snatched the book from the younger lass before she can continue on her damn reading. “The Lost Symbol? Really?”  
“What? It’s good.”  
“Yeah, and this is like the 18th time that you read it.”  
“So? I like reading it. It gets me every single time. And it’s by Dan Brown.”  
“I know, I know. Your favorite author.” The older one tossed the book back at her Twin.  
“Correction. He’s one of my favorite authors.” The younger one now placed her Supernatural bookmark (printed it herself) at the last page that she read.  
Gwyn just groaned out loud and almost banged her head at the marble table. She wasn’t the type who could stay at one place. She was erratic and she needs to move or else she will go crazy. She already is but she could still get worse. And nobody would like that to happen. She’s already a handful as she is now and it would be a catastrophe if she gets out of hand.  
“Spit it out.”  
“Whaaat?” There goes the groan again.  
“You’re obviously dying to tell me something.”  
Gwyn paused for a moment and then snapped her head at her Twin’s direction. “Can we go shopping?”  
Raqueline raised her eyebrow. Gwyn gulped nervously. Yep, she knew what was coming next. And she bets that it’s not going to be good. Not with her younger Twin raising her eyebrow on her while she had that evil look in her eyes.  
“How about,” the pale girl straightened up, rested her elbows at the table and her chin on her now joined hands, “we stay here in the house.” She paused and Gwyn reminds her of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes’ brother in the series BBC Sherlock. “You finish writing your damn book before your bloody deadline.” She paused again and Gwyn noted how Raqueline said those words. Slowly and carefully, with that almost Professor Umbridge smile on her face. “While I also finish reading this book here.  
“How does that sound, Twin? Brilliant, isn’t it?” Damn, her Twin can really be a good actress at times like this. She probably should just skip writing and directing and proceed to acting. She is good after all.  
Gwyn batted her eyelashes at her Twin. She suddenly felt defeated. But, no. She won’t stop until she gets what she wants. She then made her way beside her younger friend so she could persuade her more. She could use her puppy dog’s eyes and it usually worked on her Twin. Well, usually it works. Usually.  
“Please,” that was the only word that came out of her mouth even though she already practiced her lines in her head for a hundredth time already.  
Raqueline seemed to not have heard her and went on with her acting. “Oh, and your agent has been calling me nonstop about your bloody manuscript.” It would always surprise Gwyn how Raqueline can curse a lot with her calm state right now. Un-freaking-believable.  
“Oh to hell with Agnes,” she groaned and rolled her eyes when she thought about her agent.  
“It really gets so fucking annoying, do you know that? She calls me every fucking five hours.” The older one was still in shock on how Raqueline can be so effing calm and maintain her emotionless and poker face while fucking cursing at the same fucking time.  
“I’m going to be done with it…soon.” Gwyn flashed a cheeky grin on her Twin. Smiling all innocently as she prayed to the gods to be good to her this day. She was willing to do anything to be able to get out of the house with Raqueline. She felt claustrophobic inside the house not that it was messy or anything. It was just that she wanted some fresh air. But the truth was she was bored and she doesn’t like feeling it.  
“Please, my beautiful, talented, intelligent, Twin? Can we go shopping today? As in now? I mean, we’ve been in the house for ten days already and my arse is really bored now. And look at you, you need sunlight. You need to get out and enjoy the day outside.”  
“Well, of course, it’s my day off after all. And, I’m not bored unlike you. I prefer indoors. I feel safe.”  
“Oh, come on! Twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin?” Gwyn whined. She had her arms around her Twin’s own ones.  
“Meeoooooow~” Both of the girls looked down to who it was and smiled at the sight of Nibble passing by.  
“See, even cute, little Nibble agrees with me.”  
Raqueline stared at her, measuring the advantages and disadvantages of the prospect. Gwyn was right; they both needed a day out. They don’t even often have a night out. The only thing they do when they hang out at night was work. But she should be prepared to rein her Twin in case she gets out of hand like Gwyn always do. The pale girl shook her head in disbelief because yet again she was tolerating the older lass which most of the time is never safe.  
Gwyn had sensed she had persuaded her Twin so she flashed another grin which only made the other girl worried. The pale girl braced herself for a tiring day because it would be anything except ordinary. Inside her head the younger girl tried to surmise what kind of activities her Twin has in mind. If Gwyn says she wanted to go shopping it’s not the simple go-to-stores-and-buy-clothes, it’s not even half of it.   
“Where do you want to go anyway?” the pale girl finally inquired suspiciously.  
Heaven knows where they would both end up. Last time they went out, Gwyn’s idea again, they ended up in the dark street of Soho with tons of pub and brothel. It was one of the scariest experiences of Raqueline’s life. They knew no one, they have no car, and they were lost. Gwyn kept insisting that she knows where they were going but the pale girl knew her Twin has no idea what direction they should both take. Well, except for One Direction, but they are a band and not something that could help them at that moment. Thanks to their phones’ GPRS they found their way back to safety.  
“Do you trust me?” Gwyn asked after rolling her eyes on her Twin. She wanted to be hurt by her Twin’s lack of conviction on her but she didn’t want to be affected by negative things. Not now that she got her way.   
The younger girl could not do anything but nod reluctantly at the older lass. She prayed to all the heavenly being that nothing bad would happen to them both. Gwyn was a magnet for trouble and most of the time disaster. The tan girl has always the craziest ideas and Raqueline doesn’t know why but she goes with it, often. Does it make them both crazy then? The pale girl asked herself. Since she was more responsible than the older girl, that makes her less crazy than Gwyn.  
“Can you assure me that we will not die though?” Raqueline asked worriedly but in a very soft tone. Gwyn was surprised again on how easily the younger one can turn into herself again. It was like she has lots of alter egos inside her. Raqueline was only half kidding and half asking for the truth but wishing deep inside that she won’t take it seriously anymore.  
Gwyn rolled her eyes at her Twin again but nodded. “This is going to be safe and fun,” she promised the pale girl. But Raqueline knows better that with her Twin, fun is always accompanied by a little ─ based on the tan girl’s measurement ─ adrenaline rush and let’s-do-this-cause-we-only-live-once kind of things. Life was indeed a roller coaster when you’re with Gwyn and sometimes you have to close your eyes not to enjoy it but to block the sight of the dangerous things that would be coming your way.  
Deep inside, Raqueline asked herself if she should have signed a ‘Life and Death’ contract when she decided to go with Gwyn’s every whim. The pale girl was already preparing both of their Last Will and Testament because everything in life is uncertain and when you add the tan girl to the equation it’s vague to the highest level. She loves the older lass and she has to make sure that Gwyn is safe even if it puts her in trouble or danger. She always has the tan girl’s back and she knows Gwyn got her back too. They were family not by blood but by heart. Ohana means family and family means nobody is left behind or forgotten. And sometimes, it’s accompanied by Gwyn’s crazy mind.  
“Where are we going to take our Brunch?” asked the pale girl enthusiastically that made the tan girl smile. It was already almost 11 in the morning and they both have not eaten breakfast, it seemed too late to do so.  
“Nando’s!” Gwyn announced loudly that did not surprise Raqueline anymore. She knew her Twin would always go to Nando’s if they dine out. She wanted to blame Niall Horan, the adorable Irish, who influenced Gwyn but she could not do so because the boy is definitely innocent plus she adores the Irish lad too. And she could not pass the blame to the boy.  
“Let’s get moving then,” Raqueline said and smiled at the girl beside her. Gwyn then rushed towards the stairs like a little child as she went to her room to get prepared while Raqueline just sighed and thought of the possible things that are going to happen today. After that, she went to her room to prepare herself as well.  
Fifteen minutes later, Gwyn was already at the living room waiting for her Twin. That would probably be the fastest time on preparing herself. She grinned at Raqueline who was coming down the stairs.  
She saw her Twin letting her long, raven hair lose because it was November; she knew it would be a little cold outside. Raqueline was wearing a blue chiffon blouse that was tucked on her dirty white shorts. She was wearing black stockings and black doll shoes. She never wears heels if she’s with Gwyn because the tan girl is insecure with her height. And one of her hand has her dark blue handbag, which was one of her favorite.  
Gwyn on the other hand was wearing a light brown dress just a few inches above the knee, underneath it were black stockings. Her ankle leather boots have heels that made her taller but still didn’t make her as tall as Raqueline. She noticed the coat on the pale girl’s hand. It looked exactly like the one Sherlock Holme’s uses and the tan girl smiled at what a fanatic her Twin was. She was one too but of a different fandom and that makes them even in that category. Gwyn tucked her own trench coat in her arm along with her black satchel bag as Raqueline reached the ground floor.

XX

They both took the Underground to get to Oxford Street, the shopping capital of London. The two headed for the nearest Nando’s restaurant to have their brunch. They both believe food comes first before anything else in the world. Of course, they wouldn’t want to go shopping with empty stomach. Can you imagine talking to bitchy sales ladies with a growling stomach? It could lead to World War III. Yeah, especially if it was Gwyn who was hungry. Raqueline can be very calm and patient but not Gwyn. She’s the complete opposite of Raqueline’s calm nature.  
When they both had their fills, Gwyn tweeted to Niall again.  
Gwynnie @gwynnie02 2 min ago

@NiallOfficial I’m at Nando’s again with my Twin @ItsMeRaque and you’re missing out a delicious Peri Peri chicken! :) xx pic.twitter.com/-PhGtZrs

“Did you tweet Niall again,” says Raqueline in a tone that wasn’t close to a question or an accusation. She was merely stating a fact that her Twin tweeted to Niall. Again. It was the thousandth time Gwyn had tweeted Niall and being ignored. She wished that the blonde boy would somehow find in the deepest of his huge heart to tweet back to her Twin. But seeing her Twin satisfied, even there was not a single retweet from the Irish lad, she knew that it was enough.  
“How’s the script going?” Gwyn asked changing the subject because her heart was crushing by the thought of another tweet that would go unnoticed by Niall. She wasn’t giving up though. She had made it this far and she’s not letting go. She’s in London now and everything is possible. Well, not really everything since the chances of her seeing Niall in person is 0.0001% because the lad lives in Ireland. At least she may or may not get to see the other four boys.  
“I’m done with the book,” Raqueline replied shortly which gained her a disbelief look from her Twin. Gwyn wanted to have more elaborated details and not a single sentence. And sometimes, she gets irritated when Raqueline gives her short replies like this. It’s not even a whole paragraph, just one sentence. In the first place the tan girl’s question was not answerable by Yes or No. Raqueline rolled her eyes at her Twin’s investigative-ness.  
“I’m halfway through writing the script,” she said and can’t help but blush a little.   
Gwyn’s eyes widen when she heard what her Twin had said because the girl finished reading the book exactly the day that she started reading it. When was that? ‘Twas like ten days ago or something. And it’s very unusual to be able to write that fast with all the other work Raqueline is juggling at the same time. She was awed by her Twin’s hard-working attitude in which she would never have. Maybe she can if she tries hard enough but she was lazy. She gets to eat three times a day, buy what she needs, send enough money to her family and have enough money in the bank that she doesn’t feel like working hard. She was satisfied with what she has at the moment and there’s nothing she could ask for. She knew her Twin wasn’t doing this for money either because they’re both satisfied with their financial status. Raqueline is working hard because the girl wanted to learn more about filmography and for the experience as well.  
“I know but I couldn’t stop,” says Raqueline, embarrassed again because she’s being workaholic again but this time she has a very good reason. “The sooner I can finish the script, the sooner I can meet…” she trailed off hyperventilating at the thought she had in mind.   
Now it all makes sense to Gwyn why her Twin was working extra hard on the new script. It was all to meet Benedict Cumberbatch in person. She couldn’t be more excited and happy for her Twin. It was the Sherlock Holmes of the century, no offense to Robert Downey Jr. It was another dream coming true and it would be another celebration coming up. And Gwyn loves parties like she loves sleeping, food, fangirling, her family, her friends, her books, and her boys (One Direction).  
“You have to finish it then,” she prompted and regretted that she asked her Twin to go out. Her Twin could have been writing the script right now instead of wasting precious time with her doing nothing productive in particular. “I’m so sorry for dragging you away, Twin,” she said sadly as the realization sink in.  
Raqueline reached out for her Twin’s hand. She did wish she could have stayed home and maybe finish the script until tomorrow but she could do that next time. These kinds of moments she can share with Gwyn are more important. It may not be everyday that she would have an opportunity to meet her idol, Benedict, in person but it’s the little things that counts. These little things are spending time with people she cares about and cares about her.  
“It’s fine, Twin,” Raqueline assured and squeezed Gwyn’s hand softly. She couldn’t bear the heart breaking look on her Twin’s face. This day was supposed to be fun and not about moping. “I will finish it before you can finish yours,” she teased and smiled. The tan girl smiled back feeling comforted when it was suppose to be her comforting Raqueline.  
“Don’t worry I will make it up to you,” the tan girl promised. “But before that you have to do me another favor.” It was the tan girl’s turn to be ashamed but it only lasted for a few seconds because she was over it that quick. Raqueline was waiting for her to speak up. “You have to let him sign my Sherlock books and my Sherlock T-shirt,” says Gwyn with eyes twinkling.  
“Sure,” Raqueline replied with a smile. She would let Mr. Cumberbatch sign her books as well. “But since when did you have a Sherlock tee?” she asked raising one eyebrow at Gwyn because she never knew the tan girl had a Sherlock T-shirt.  
“I’m still buying one,” Gwyn answered grinning cheekily at her Twin. “So don’t you dare meet him unless I have bought a t-shirt. Are we clear?” Her tone was demanding but sounded like a little kid making a deal with her parent.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Raqueline vowed trying very hard not to laugh at her Twin’s silliness which is kind of adorable when Gwyn’s not being too demanding. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and she had to answer it because it was Mr. William.  
“Raqueline,” the old director called over the phone.   
“I’m listening, Sir,” Raqueline replied and sat up straight as if she was face to face with Mr. William.   
“Are you busy?” asked Mr. William hesitantly. He was sweet as always. He knows that the pale girl deserves her days off and he was actually reluctant to bother her.  
Raqueline stared at her Twin, who was now drinking some iced tea, across the table. “Not really,” she replied. “What is it, Sir?”  
“If it’s okay with you, I would like you to come to the studio right now,” the man said. He wasn’t demanding, Raqueline could tell. He was still giving her an option but she knew the man wanted her to see him. It must be important. “Dan’s here.”  
That was all Raqueline needed to hear to erase any hesitation she had inside her head. She would come of course but now she’s excited to go to the studio that she can’t help but smile widely knowing the older man couldn’t see it. It made Gwyn looked at her quizzically as if she grew another head. But Raqueline couldn’t care less because she was meeting Daniel Radcliffe, the famous Harry Potter star that defeated Voldemort, again. She grinned even wider.  
“Right away, Sir,” Raqueline said sweetly that could have attracted ants. She never felt happier that day.  
“Thank you, dear,” says the old director and the girl can almost hear him chuckle. And she knew that Mr. William knows she was thrilled. “Oh, and please do bring the author. Goodbye.”  
As Raqueline hung up the phone, Gwyn continued to study her. The pale girl doesn’t know where to begin. How will she tell Gwyn about the meeting with Daniel? Should she tell the tan girl? It would be nice if she surprised her Twin, but that could back fire with her being the one surprised with her Twin’s reaction. Should she tell or not? She scaled the chances in her head and came up with a blurry answer. She went with her heart instead.

XX

“Daniel this is Raqueline, you two know each other before right?” says Mr. William as soon as Raqueline and Gwyn reached the studio. They were in the meeting room now. The man was with Daniel discussing the movie and other things.  
“Ahh, Raque!” Daniel approached the pale girl and hugged her tight. He then grinned at her and kissed her cheek. “Haven’t seen you in a while. How are you, love?”  
“Fine. Brilliant, now that I got to see you again, Dan.” Raqueline smiled more and even blushed. The sight of Harry Potter in front of her was just overwhelming. Ever since Mr. William called her and told her that Daniel Radcliffe was at the Studio, she has been doing her best not to squeal and make whale noises like other fangirls do. She always reminds herself to remain calm as possible, which always works.  
“I missed you, really. How was work?” the British actor was still holding the pale girl’s arms and talking to her like they’ve known each other for ages.  
“Wonderful,” she replied.  
“Great! I heard that you’re going to have a project with Mr. Cumberbatch.”  
Raqueline nodded enthusiastically at the man in front of her and laughed. “Yeah, can’t wait for 2015, to be honest.”  
“Hmm.” Dan did the same and grinned again. “Well, sorry for Mr. Cumberbatch but I got you first.” He winked at her.  
“I know that, silly.”  
“Ahem,” Gwyn interrupted the two. She glared at her Twin to make her realize that she was also there. Beside her. Gawking at Harry freaking Potter right now.  
“Oh, umm, Dan this my Twin, Gwyn.” Raqueline smiled at the older girl as she introduced her to Daniel. “She’s the author of the famous book that’s being turned into your movie.”  
“Hello,” says Daniel and smiled at Gwyn.  
He then offered his hand to the shorter girl. She had the look on her as if she was about to cry any moment which worried the brunette. What the Harry Potter star doesn’t know is that Gwyn was having a fangirl attack. She wasn’t breathing but not because she intended to do so. If you ask her, she would like to breath in Dan’s scent and maybe memorize it so she can say that Harry Potter smells like that in real life. She stopped breathing because the only thing that her brain could focus now was the man before her. He was gorgeous and for crying out loud he was Harry Potter.  
Raqueline nudged her Twin softly with her elbow, trying to get Gwyn back to planet earth because she can sense that the tan girl had reached Mars. She herself was star struck but she was always under control with her feelings because this was work. She might have said that she was immune to celebrities but she wasn’t and she’s holding unto every ounce of humanity within her not to join the tan girl to Mars.  
Mr. William cleared his throat loudly to break the awkward silence between them. Thanks to that Gwyn was able to tear her eyes away from Daniel, who she thinks had bewitched her. And she doesn’t mind, he was a wizard after all. A good looking wizard that smells like vanilla, she noticed when she was breathing again. She loves vanilla.  
“I’m sorry,” Gwyn said and turned tomato red with shame. She smiled at the old director, thanking him for saving her for a bigger humiliation. Raqueline could have done it but Gwyn knows the pale girl was as weak as she was when it comes to this kind of situation.  
“I’m Gwyn,” she said and took Daniel’s waiting hand. She immediately took it. His hands were smooth and soft, the older lass mentally registered. It was a short handshake because she let go immediately. She has to or else she won’t be able to let go of him. She felt how wonderful his hand was. He must have been drowning them on milk before he goes to bed.  
“Daniel,” Dan informed with a smile. And both girls had to grip hold of each other for support. What they couldn’t hold back was their hearts leaping out of their chests towards Daniel. He was charming and he wasn’t even trying. “You can call me Dan,” he added showing the same smile again, the one that could light up a whole city.   
There was another awkward silence because the two girls did nothing but stare at Daniel like he was the last bottle of water on the planet. Mr. William shook his head, amused on how both lass were taking this meeting. He never saw this part of Raqueline before and it was also his first time to see this look on Gwyn.

XX

“The script’s brilliant, Raque,” Dan looked at the script on his hands. They were still in the meeting room. Only Raqueline, the scriptwriter; Mr. William, the director; Gwyn, the author of the book; and Daniel, the main lead, were there. Raqueline discussed about some of Dan’s parts which most likely she wants him to be. Gwyn had also explained about Dan’s character in the book. There was a bit of difference between his character in the movie compared to the book. Gwyn understood how her Twin gave a little bit of twist in every character in the book. She liked it. It was good not to always stick everything from the book. Although, some of the scenes were Gwyn’s suggestion. She also wanted to remain some of the best parts from the book for the movie.  
“Thanks, Dan. You should read the book, too. It’s wonderful,” Raqueline said as she glanced at Gwyn sitting across her. She chuckled when she saw her Twin’s expression. Eyes still not leaving Daniel Radcliffe with her mouth a bit wide opened as her cheeks blushed red.  
“Read it, Daniel,” Mr. William added. “You probably need it for your character reference.”  
“Hmm,” the British actor nodded, taking a look at some his highlighted lines on the script. “You know that I don’t like reading, Raque.”  
The pale girl chuckled more. “Then make an exemption for this beautiful lady here.”   
Gwyn blushed more when she heard her younger Twin.  
Daniel looked at Raqueline first then at Gwyn. “I guess I’ll make an exemption,” he smiled at the blushing girl.  
“Great.”

XX

By the time their meeting was over, it was around 1:30 in the afternoon. Gwyn and Dan were at the lounge area outside the meeting room while Mr. William told his first assistant director to stay with him for a while. They still needed to discuss about something. Gwyn couldn’t understand why, though. It seemed to her that everything was already set for the rehearsals and the filming of movie. So, why do still they keep on having meetings? It’s not that she doesn’t want to but it’s just she’s lazy. Every single time.  
“Umm,” Gwyn cleared her throat and adjusted herself on her seat. “It’s really, really nice to have finally meet you, Mr. Radcliffe.”  
The said actor smiled and chuckled at the girl beside him. It was pretty obvious for him how Gwyn shifted and squirmed on her seat. It was a really funny scene to see. “Just Dan is fine. Mr. Radcliffe is too formal, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“So, umm,” Dan also shifted on his seat to face Gwyn. “I heard Raque calling you Twin. Endearment, I presume?”  
Gwyn nodded. “We were classmates back in college. She started calling me Twin when we were on our 2nd year.”  
“Oh.” the actor went back to reading his magazine for a while then looked at Gwyn again.  
“What is it?” Gwyn felt her cheeks blushed at the gaze of Harry Potter.  
“Filipino women are such beauty, really.” He smiled handsomely at her.  
Gwyn gaped at what Dan just said. She blinked at him and felt the words wouldn’t go out of her mouth. She mentally reminded herself that the only guy for her is Zayn Malik. Only Zayn Malik, one of the members of the famous boy group, One Direction.  
Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn.  
Zayn fucking Malik.  
It was like a litany inside her head as she stared at the handsome actor beside her. She was pulled out from her Zayn Malik thoughts when she heard Dan laughed. “No worries, Gwyn.”  
“Ahh, what? About what?”  
“You do know that I’m gay, right?”  
Gwyn felt relieved there. For a moment, she thought that Daniel Radcliffe was flirting at her. “Ahh, why yes. Yes. Of course.”  
Daniel smiled again. “So, I’ll make it clear that I wasn’t hitting on you. I like you very much, Gwyn, but you’re gender is not my preference.” He laughed at what he just said. “And, I wasn’t lying when I said that your race has such beauty.”  
Gwyn laughed with him as well. “Noted.” She winked at him and giggled. She was very happy to know how Daniel Radcliffe can be such an easy going person. Her Twin was right about saying how friendly Dan is. So, that’s the reason why Dan and her Twin were very close to each other when they met again earlier. She saw the big smile on her Twin’s face and her urge not to jump at Harry Potter and fangirl in front of him.  
“I got this feeling that you and I are going to be the best of friends,” Dan said in between of their conversations and the older girl grinned at the thought.  
For the past minutes, they talked about a lot of things and exchanged cellphone numbers. Dan asked her about her and Raqueline. Gwyn was willingly glad to tell Dan everything about her Twin’s fangirling moments when it comes to Harry Potter and how she managed to write a fanfiction about Drarry.  
Dan had also told Gwyn how Raqueline told him about how she became a Potterhead when they first met. It was there and then at the meeting of the romantic comedy series, To London with Love. Raqueline was Margareth Hudson’s co-writer and the second assistant director. It was just a short series on BBC One with only 3 seasons. He told her how shy the younger girl was at first but when the filming and the work began, Dan saw how much Raqueline loves her job in both writing and directing. He was honored to work with a person with such talent.  
Their conversation went from their respective lives to their likes and dislikes, to the books that Gwyn had wrote and instantly became a hit for just one week, to this upcoming movie, to her Twin’s fangirl life (which Dan listened very, very carefully and laughed along with Gwyn), to Dan’s character in the movie then back to Raqueline again.  
Gwyn spilled every single detail about how Raqueline would fangirl about her fandoms. She stated every single one of them. From her Harry Potter fandom, to the Sherlock fandom, her SPN Family, Doctor Who, Merlin, Teen Wolf, Glee, Spartacus, Game of Thrones, The Avengers fandom, X-Men and some of the Marvel fandom, and lastly, her Anime fandom. Daniel was astonished when he had heard everything. He didn’t expect Raqueline to be this much of a fan. She was always very calm and composed, like she had already planned everything in her mind, including every word that she’s going to say. She was very professional when it comes to her work and never misses anything, not even a single mistake would she let it pass. So, it was a surprise for Dan to know Raqueline’s secrets. She was the type who would never tell anyone, unless your Gwyn, Abe, Jayron, or Dyn. She and Dan were very close but because of Dan’s hectic schedule and Raqueline’s workaholic life, they didn’t get that much time to hang out with each other. Maybe now they can since they’re working on another project together again.  
“And did you know that my Twin is very much in love with Draco Malfoy?” Gwyn grinned and she saw Dan’s surprised face again. This is definitely the best day of her life. She didn’t even care if her Twin would strangle her to death for telling Dan her secrets (not all, actually) as long as she got to tell the British actor here, who was, by the way, also close to Mr. Tom Felton. Her crazy mind was up to something again.  
“I didn’t know about that. She never told me.”  
“I just did.” Gwyn giggled.  
“Are you referring to the character or the one who did the character?” Dan smirked at her. He sure was probably thinking of the same thing as Gwyn. How he loved this day.  
“Hmm,” Gwyn hummed and tried her best not to laugh again. “Well, she fangirls everything there is about the character but it’s a different story when it comes to the one who did the character.”  
“Right.” Dan nodded, narrowing his eyes on Gwyn while he grinned. “So, what does that mean?”  
Gwyn glanced at the direction of the meeting room when she saw Mr. William and her Twin went out. She looked at her at the corner of her eyes while she smirked. “Let’s just say that when it’s Draco Malfoy she just fangirls about him, especially when it’s Drarry but,” she paused and leaned closer to the actor, “It’s so much different when it comes to the one who did the character who is?”  
“Tom Felton, one of my best mates,” Dan whispered.  
“Right. She tends to be very quiet when she hears his name or when she watches his interviews. She just sits there on the couch with that lovesick smile on her blushing face. It’s creeping me out sometimes, to be honest. And then, she’ll make this sad smile because she knows that Tom Felton is out of her reach.” Gwyn rolled her eyes. “That’s her life, Dan.”  
Daniel sighed and narrowed is eyes more at Gwyn. “She’s in love with Tom Felton? This isn’t just some fangirl stuff?”  
Gwyn groaned. “Gods, no. Fangirl Raqueline is very different from In-Love Raqueline. Believe me, Dan. She is in love with Tom Felton.”  
The actor slumped on his seat and gave a huge sigh. “Wow. This is brilliant, Gwyn.”  
“It is, right?” Gwyn smirked more.  
“Yeah, very much it is.”  
They both kept quiet after that and stared at Mr. William and Raqueline who were discussing something at the door of the meeting room with some of the crew. Raqueline waved and smiled at them when she saw them being comfortable with each other at the lounge area. Then she went back to their discussion. She was drowned with their conversation that she didn’t even noticed how some of the people there were already gawking (silently and all to themselves) whn two men had entered the floor and went up to Daniel Radcliffe. She also didn’t see how Gwyn was frozen to her seat as she stared at the two handsome, British men standing beside Dan and not much close to her.  
“Dan, mate,” the taller of the two greeted Dan when they arrived.  
“Your decaf, Daniel,” the man with a sandy browned hair handed the actor a steaming hot cup of his decaf.  
“Thanks, mate.” The three smiled at each other while Gwyn felt like she was in heaven.  
And when she finally had the courage to say something, there were only three words that came out from her mouth.  
“Oh. My. God.”


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
November 17, 2011

“Oh. My. God.”  
Gwyn couldn’t believe her eyes. She didn’t blink in case the two handsome men before next to Dan would suddenly disappear. Was Daniel indeed a real life wizard and casted a spell of illusion on her? Or was she really going crazy? She didn’t notice that her mouth was hanging open making her funny. The heavens must have heard the conversation she and Dan had and now they had sent Tom fucking-gorgeous Felton himself with a little side dish (but not someone to be overlooked) of Robert dazzling Pattinson.  
Is this real life? Or is this fantasy?  
The three continued to smile at each other and looking like they were shooting for a commercial of Abercrombie & Fitch. On Gwyn’s point of view, there were sparkly little lights around the three with matching smoke and bubbles but at the same time they’re oozing galloons of sexuality that would probably kill a hormonal woman. And yet her she was drowning her eyes with three different perfection that made her chest ache because she can no longer contain her fangirl feels. What does she do? Her brain wasn’t working and her body was near convulsion.  
“Oh right,” Dan spoke as if remembering something. “Mates, this is Gwyn, the writer of the book that was turned into a movie which I will be starred in.” He gestured with his hand towards the still immobile girl on the couch that was gawking ridiculously at the three. “Gwyn, these are my best friends, Tom and Rob,” he said while pointing at each man.   
“Hello,” Rob greeted with a smile that could outshine the sun in the daylight. His bronze hair was in disarrayed that made him look a little bit like Edward Cullen. He was wearing a simple gray t-shirt, a denim jacket, loose jeans and black toms. The look was too simple to catch anyone’s attention but he made it attractive himself.   
“Are you alright?” Tom asked worriedly when the girl didn’t seem to move nor blinked.  
Was she even breathing? He wondered. Gwyn couldn’t help but take note that both male had beautiful voices and she remembered that the two newly arrived British sang before. Tom’s clothing didn’t quite differ from Rob, plain shirt, jeans, and toms. Only that he was wearing a trench and like the other male he looked like he just walked out of a runway show.  
Three pair of gorgeous eyes was on the statue girl on the couch and nobody dared to move, all afraid something bad had happened. But then Dan remembered that Gwyn must be having her fangirl attack, she had mentioned it during their conversation before. Dan was about to ask Gwyn if the girl was indeed fine when suddenly she screamed, “Raqueline C. Mandreza!”  
The pale girl, who was busily discussing important matters, snapped her head at her Twin’s direction. What could be the problem? She knew Gwyn would never use her full name unless the tan girl was super angry or if there’s trouble. The girl who called her wasn’t even looking at her instead the tan girl’s gaze was locked at somewhere else. Or maybe someone else because as she followed Gwyn’s gaze her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat.   
At that moment, as Raqueline stared into that one person the whole world vanished before her eyes. She could no longer see anything but that man with eyes that are almost gray. The man whose smile had haunted her dreams a thousand of times before until now. The same man who inspired her to follow her dreams and one of the reasons why she was where she is right now. Thomas Andrew Felton, the man whom Raqueline had been in love with since she first laid eyes on him. He was now literally within reach and she couldn’t move her feet to where he was because like Gwyn she was scared that this was all a dream. She doesn’t want to wake up if that’s the case.  
Her heart had restarted on its own and was now beating loudly against her chest that it was deafening even to her own ears. She could not hear anything anymore because of her erratic heartbeat but then how come she could still hear Tom’s angelic laughter from across the room? Has she gone mad? Oh, the things Tom Felton could do to her were something she never imagined. She thought she was prepared for this encounter. She had practiced herself both mentally and emotionally in case she got to meet Tom Felton in real life. But, she was proven wrong because nothing could ever equip her from the man’s ultimate perfection.  
She never tore her eyes away from this perfect being right now. She breathed deeply and felt the words stuck in her throat. She felt like she was in the verge of having her mental breakdown and that the tears would come at any second. Even so, she tried her best to remain calm and preserved while she was internally screaming right now. She noted to herself that she was always the calm and composed one. The one who can control her emotions and keep them always in check. She was the complete opposite of her Twin, who was the crazy one.  
“Yes, you have to meet Raqueline,” says Dan smiling beautifully again. He guessed that Gwyn was probably processing the situation and he doesn’t want to push the tan girl for she might breakdown. He had heard fangirl breakdowns before and they were bad. His gaze turned to the pale girl not so faraway from them and he noticed her staring but only to one single person.  
“Raqueline. Love,” he called but the pale girl had not turned to him, her gaze still fix on one of his friends. And he understood because Gwyn had told him about it all.  
The other two males also turned their attention to the girl whom Dan had called. Tom and Rob noticed how pale and tall she was. But as Rob look away, the other male couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the pale girl whom he noticed was staring intently at them. Well, at him if he wasn’t imagining it. She looked away immediately like a child who got caught with one hand in the cookie jar. She was now blushing deeply, the sandy haired man can tell, but he could not forget how her eyes looked at him.  
The stare Raqueline gave him sent cold shivers down his spine. He felt his stomach flipped and his whole attention was pulled towards her. That single look should have held nothing because it was there first meeting but to him it didn’t seem like that. She just didn’t look at him but she saw him. Not many people see him for who he really was. Mostly he was seen as the rich, talented, and good looking celebrity who was an alien to the normal world. But her gaze did not give that statement. It was like she had known him forever and every fiber of his being.   
It should have scared him but Tom felt the opposite. He felt relieved that this beautiful pale girl wasn’t like everyone else. She knows him and sees him for who he is. And he wanted to know her as well and for she was unlike any other. She must be special if he felt instantly connected to her which was weird because this has never happen before. He was never the type to feel comfortable towards strangers but she was an exception to that because she gives him feelings that authors write novels about.  
“You should meet her. She’s brilliant,” Dan said proudly at the two. And Tom nodded his head in agreement because he can tell that she was. Rob just gave a smile to approve.  
“She is,” Gwyn agreed, speaking for the first time since her mental melt down. “You would like her very much,” she added towards the Dan’s friends but she was particularly looking at Tom. It confused the sandy haired man but let it slipped because he didn’t trust his judgment at the moment. Especially, with the pale girl staring at him again that makes him nervous as if he doesn’t want to disappoint her expectation of him. But he knew that no matter what he does the pale girl wouldn’t hold it against him, she was beyond that.  
The three British men along with the tan girl headed towards Raqueline’s group and for the first time in her life the pale girl didn’t know what to do. She was always a step ahead in every situation. She was ready for these kinds of things. But now here she was confused, dazzled, panicky, excited, and nervous all at the same time. How does she look? What should she do? What should she say? Why is he staring at her like that? Is something wrong with her? Did he find her weird? That’s not even half of the questions that occupied that her mind as she saw the four coming towards them.  
Mr. William was still talking to another staff and didn’t notice the fidgeting pale girl beside him. Raqueline wanted so bad to run and hide because she was not ready for this encounter. But another part of her wanted to stay and get over it because surely this would never happen again. They always say that opportunity only knock once and she’s definitely opening her door. She muted that tiny little voice in her head that keeps telling to run for her life because things will not end up right or how she wanted it to be. It doesn’t matter how things will turn up because for now she wanted to live the moment.   
The air was knocked out of her when she was standing face to face with the man that held her heart for the last couple of years and to this very day. He was even more gorgeous up close. His eyes were even more gray and his hair was slightly tousled that only added to his beauty. His face has this beautiful symmetry that would you would mistake him for a god. Now he was within reach, literally, and she never felt more alive.  
“Hello,” said the man with the gray eyes. His gaze flicker at the pale girl for a moment then back at the old director. He noted that she was indeed tall and she wasn’t even wearing any heels. Her skin was pale and looked so silky and soft at the same time. He wanted to reach out and touch her to confirm his theory but knew that would freak her out. He himself was shocked at his own bold thoughts. What was happening to him?   
Rob cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his laughter but Tom saw the mischievous smile playing on his friend’s lips. The sandy haired man didn’t even know he was staring keenly at the pale girl till Rob interrupted him. It was very unusual for him to be gravitated into someone he doesn’t even know.  
“Sir William,” said Dan as he turned to the famous director. The director turned to them and smiled. He had met the two male because Dan was accompanied by them. “I just want to introduce Tom and Rob to this lovely lady,” Dan explained motioning his hand to Raqueline, who was at the moment blushing deeply and only Dan, Gwyn, and Mr. William knows why.  
“Yes, yes. You should get to know her,” said Mr. William to Rob and Tom but like Gwyn ─ Tom noticed─ that the statement was somehow just pointed to him. And he doesn’t have a clue why it is so. The director gave him the same look ─ a hopeful one that was close to begging ─ that Gwyn did.  
“Robert, Thomas,” Dan began beaming the same attractive smile, “meet the extraordinary scriptwriter behind this upcoming phenomenal movie,” he was grinning widely, that they fear it would break his face, as he put an arm around the girl’s shoulder. He looked a little bit old for a moment as if introducing his wonderful daughter to his friends. He was indeed proud of the girl’s work because he knew she worked hard on it and put her heart in it. “I present you, my dearest friends, the ever so beautiful Ms. Raqueline Mandreza.  
“Oh, and she’s our first assistant director, which means she gets to do the directing most of herself,” Dan added more.  
“Do stop, Daniel,” The pale girl’s face was even redder now after Dan’s introduction.  
She wanted to see Tom’s reaction maybe somehow she can decipher what he thinks of her. But she couldn’t look at him after all the wonderful things the brunet had said about her. She was too embarrass and lost in it to be able to even glimpse at the sandy haired man. Was Tom impress? Did Dan overdo it? She wanted to have a mind reading power right now so she can tell what Tom think of her. First impression does last and she wanted to be remembered not as the amazing writer by Tom but as Raqueline, for who she is.  
What the pale girl missed by not looking up at the man of her dreams was the way he flinched a little when Dan got his arms around her shoulder. Tom wasn’t the possessive type but at that moment he wanted to be able to do that to the girl instead. He wanted to maybe hold her close to him or maybe just simply intertwined their fingers together just to find out if their hands fit perfectly. He bit the inside of his bottom lip to clear his head with thoughts that he knew weren’t good but felt so right.  
“Wow,” Robert finally interrupted as his gaze went back from his mate, Tom, to the pale girl in front of him. “If you don’t mind, but how tall are you?”  
The rest of them laughed at the sudden question Rob asked. Raqueline chuckled and looked at Dan who just shrugged. “Uhh, five foot ten.”  
“Okay, wow. It’s really nice to meet you, Ms. Mandreza.” He shook her hand eagerly and smiled at her.  
“Raqueline’s fine.” She smiled back at him and Tom immediately took notice of how beautiful that smile is. And then there’s little hope inside him to see that smile every day. “I’m very much honored to meet you too, Robert.”  
“Stop with the Robert, dear. Call me Rob. We’re friends now, right?”  
Raqueline nodded, still dazed that she was talking to Robert Pattinson right now. “Yes, yes. Of course.”  
“I hope I can get to work with you one of these days,” says Rob. Gwyn grinned and giggled at the same time at her Twin’s reaction.  
“Oh, you’d love it, Rob. She’s just pure brilliance, I tell you,” says Dan and Raqueline shook her head and tucked a strand of hair on her ears. She was blushing nonstop.  
“Uhuh.” Nodded Gwyn excitedly, that grin still plastered on her face. “She can sing and act, too.”  
Raqueline gaped at the older girl who just smiled innocently at her.   
“What? It’s true?” says Gwyn.  
“You can act?” Dan was now looking at her, also surprised.  
“You never told me that, dear,” Mr. William said, also looking at her.  
She tried not to blush again but it failed. Tom never missed the chance to see how the girl would blush and hide that small smile on her face.  
“Gwyn is just —”  
“Yeah, she can,” the older girl stated. Her attention was now on Tom and Rob again as if she was only talking to them and ignored her Twin’s defiant staring. “She even did Vivian Bearing in one of our plays in college,” she added proudly. “Right, Twin?”  
“Umm, it was just an expressionism. That’s all.” Raqueline blushed redder when she caught Tom’s gaze at her and instantly look at away. Gwyn and Dan smirked secretly at each other when they saw that.  
“Vivian Bearing? From the movie Wit?” Rob asked.  
Gwyn just nodded dazedly at Edward Cullen. “Emma Thompson did Vivian Bearing in the movie,” Mr. William, who has still his eyes on his first assistant director, spoke.  
“Yes, yes. Professor Trelawney,” Raqueline added and smiled all to herself which Tom noticed again.  
“She’s a Potterhead. A Slytherin, to be exact,” Gwyn interrupted Tom’s thoughts and again grinned at him. Tom couldn’t understand why this tan girl was looking at him as if she was undressing him with her brown eyes. It was really weird. But then he would discern that Gwyn would immediately look at Raqueline after she looked at him. There was this meaning behind it but he just couldn’t put his finger into it.  
“Slytherin, huh? Glad to be in the same house as you, then.” Tom smirked a little seeing that he successfully made her blush again.  
Raqueline had to clear her throat and mentally noted to herself that Tom effing Felton just spoke to her. He just did. “Uhh, yeah,” was all she can reply.  
“Alright, everyone. Enough with the chitchat for now. I’m going to steal my writer and main actor, if you don’t mind,” the director announced and turned his eyes from Dan to Raqueline.   
“Daniel, I need to talk to you and Raqueline for a while,” says Mr. William and the two nodded. “Robert, Thomas, and Gwyn could wait here if they want. This might take a while.”  
“We’ll wait for Dan,” says Rob and turned to Tom that gave him a nod. “We don’t have anything to do anyway.” He smiled. “We just finished with the new movie earlier.”  
“Yeah,” Tom agreed and shot another quick glance at the pale girl who was now eye talking to her Twin. He found the two girls relationship interesting and wanted to know more about it. But in all honesty, he wanted to know more about the pale girl herself.   
Raqueline does possess mind reading ability but she can only read her Twin’s brain. And right now the tan girl was clearly thinking of mischievous things, she can see it from the older lass’ eyes. She silently told Gwyn ─ through eye contact ─ not to commence any diabolic idea but the girl was determined. In their silent conversation the tan girl assured her that everything is under control. She wondered if Gwyn’s definition of control is synonym of chaos.   
“Twin, you should go home,” Raqueline suggested politely but her Twin knows she wanted to get rid of her for both of their benefit. Gwyn rolled her eyes at the younger lass. “You’re supposed to finish your book right?” she added calmly and she sounded convincing that she cared for the tan girl’s book. She does but at the moment her priority was take her Twin as far away as possible from Rob and more importantly from Tom.  
The tan girl pouted and whined loudly like a five year old, totally forgetting that they were in public. Good thing she looked cute instead of ridiculous this time. “But I would be all alone,” the girl complained in a low voice trying to get sympathy. “It’s too sad Twin,” she said with her puppy dog’s eyes.   
“Why don’t you join us for tea?” Tom invited smiling at the tan girl. It lit up the girl’s face but put a frown on the pale girl’s face. Raqueline wished she didn’t have to deal with work now so maybe she could have tea with Tom. It actually didn’t fix anything for the pale girl but only added to her worries. This could end up in a disaster. All her chances with the man ─ and she was reverently praying there was one even just a tiny bit ─ would be thrown out of the window if the tan girl got involved.  
“Are you sure you lot won’t mind?” the tan girl asked turning from Tom to Rob then vice versa.  
“I never say no to a cup of tea. Especially, if it’s Yorkshire,” she announced no longer shy. She gets over her shyness immediately.  
“I love their tea,” Rob declared warming up to the tan girl. She reminds him of someone. “You could come along on one condition though.”   
“Sure,” the tan girl said. She was over the moon for being invited to have tea with two gorgeous British guys and she would do anything to make it stay like that. It’s not everyday you get to sip your cup of tea looking at such angelic faces. She usually drinks her tea with her Twin, who was beautiful, but let’s face it it’s two gods against one angel there’s no competition.  
“We pay,” said Rob.   
“Fair enough,” the tan girl replied after a short contemplation on the offer. It was the best condition she had heard that day. There’s no backing out now.  
Raqueline cleared her throat nervously now that there’s no stopping her Twin. Maybe she can still do something. But as she stared at her Twin’s lit up face like a child on Christmas morning she decided not to do anything. She couldn’t break that smile on the tan girl’s face. She would let the chips fall where they may and leave everything to the hands of the Fates.  
“Have fun then, Twin,” the pale girl encouraged and smiled at her Twin. “But not too much, okay?” she added lightly and knew her Twin got the memo.  
“Yes, mother,” the tan girl agreed grinning widely at her Twin.  
“Now that everything is settled, let’s proceed,” says Mr. William and bid goodbye to Gwyn, Rob, and Tom, who smiled only at Raqueline as he gave her his goodbye. He headed to the conference room with Raqueline and Dan following him after the two also bid the trio a simple au revoir.

XX

“I still can’t believe this.”  
“You’ve said that like ten times already.”  
“Leave her alone, Rob.”  
The bronze haired man chuckled at his two companions as he signed another autograph from a fan and smiled at her when she left. The three were at a small yet decent tea house called The Little Tea Pot which was just a few blocks away from the Warner Bros. Studios. The place had the atmosphere of something classic and old yet it has this very relaxing and tranquil appearance with it. It wasn’t your modern type of teahouse. It was more of like an inn with beautiful light colors surrounding it. The flowers by the window also helped with the peaceful atmosphere of the teahouse. And it was a perfect spot for having your afternoon tea.  
Gwyn had recommended the place to the two. She told them that she used to go there with Raqueline after the pale girl’s busy work. She was glad that the place wasn’t too crowded for them to catch attention from other people. There were only a few customers and mostly of them saw the two famous actors. Some of them didn’t mind the two actors but there were others that asked for a picture and an autograph.  
“This place is really nice,” the bronzed haired man took a sip of his Earl Grey Cream tea while his eyes looked around the comfy teahouse.  
“Told you so,” the tan girl rolled her eyes at the man sitting across her after taking a sip of her cup of Vanilla tea as if she had won. Well, yeah, she did. She and Rob were bickering like small children when Tom had asked to where they should have their tea. It was a funny scene to look at. Rob would suggest something and then Gwyn would frown like she was disgusted by his idea and suggest a different one and vice versa. And the next thing Tom heard were the two bickering and arguing like having an afternoon tea was a matter of life and death.  
He chuckled at them and thought of how these two became instantly from a fan and an idol to close friends who haven’t met for decades. He remembered how Gwyn gazed at them with her fangirl eyes when they met and now he felt that everything changed like they were bffs already. It was incredible how Gwyn did not see them both as these famed actors but as Robert Pattinson and Tom Felton without the sparkle and shining stars behind them.  
“So, what brought you to London here?” the sandy haired man asked the girl beside him, who was by the way, already overcomed her fangirl moments a while ago and tried her utmost best to stay calm as possible.  
“Work which means our dreams.” She smiled at them. “The owner of Scholastic Ltd. read the draft of my first novel on my blog. It wasn’t even done yet and I wasn’t planning on finishing it. Then he e-mailed and asked me if I can finish it and he would publish it. He did when I was done with it. I have relatives who live here. They moved in to Cardiff and sold their house at Francis St. to us. And so, we bought it.”  
“Gwyn. Right! So, you’re Gwyn Cullen. You go by that pseudonym, right?” Rob had this starstruck look on his face.  
“Uhh, yeah. I do.”  
“You just realized that, mate?” Tom snorted at his friend’s expression.  
Rob ignored him and went on. “Oh, wow! My wife talks a lot about you. Like a lot.” He made hand gestures to emphasize what he meant. “I mean, she read your books. Every one of them. She even said that─ ”  
“You’re married?!” Gwyn almost shouted and then covered her mouth with both of her hands and glanced at the people who now have their eyes on them. She muttered a sorry right away. “I didn’t know about that. And I’m your biggest and craziest fan!”  
The gray eyed actor nodded and spoke on Rob’s behalf. “He is. Just two years ago. I didn’t get the chance to attend his private wedding, though. Too busy.”  
“Why didn’t I know about that?” Gwyn was already pouting and crossed her arms on her chest.  
“It was a private and simple wedding, dear.” Rob gave her an apologetic smile and from the looks of Gwyn’s face, he knew that he was already forgiven.  
“Umm, what happened to… you know?” Gwyn didn’t mention her name for some reasons. “I’m big fan of Twilight and a Twihard by heart.”  
“We broke up.” He paused. “It wasn’t really working at all and the feeling before wasn’t there anymore. We both felt the same way. I was busy and she was busy. The work was just too much for our relationship and we had little time for each other. So, we decided to end it up. We’re still friends, though.”  
Gwyn only nodded and went on with her slice of cake. “So, umm, your wife. You said that she talks a lot about me.”  
“Yeah, she does. She knows you very well too.” The tan girl frowned and thought of someone who would know her and was married to Robert Pattinson.  
“She does?”  
“Yep. You were classmates back in college.” He paused again when he saw Gwyn’s confused face then slowly turned into an astonished one. He swore that he saw a light bulb flickered on the girl’s head then.  
“Wait. You married her? You married Starlight Sagudo?” Her mouth was hanging wide opened as she hissed those words at him. Tom laughed at them and watched them with amusement. And Gwyn couldn’t believe at what she just heard. Starlight Sagudo was one of her classmates before and a close friend of Raqueline. She knew that the girl was obsessed, okay, now probably in love, with Robert freaking Pattinson but to actually marry him? Gods. This was unbelievable. And depressing at the same time for she didn’t know all about this up until now. Yeah, sure, Starlight and her Twin talked through Skype or Facebook but Mrs. Pattinson never dared to mention that she was already married to Robert freaking Pattinson.  
“Okay, wow. This news is big time. Wait till I tell this to Twin.” She sighed, still shock about everything. First, she got to meet these three hot, British actors altogether for just a day and now, this. “Hey, not that I’m against about you two or anything but I was just really taken a back, okay? She never told us about this.”  
Robert chuckled. “No offense taken, dear. Starlight and I─ ” Gwyn cut him and put her hand up and he immediately closed his mouth.  
“I want to hear it from Starlight herself.” Gwyn cleared her throat, took another sip of her tea, and finally relaxed. “Unbelievable. How about you, Draco Malfoy?” She stared at Tom Felton who was still wearing that handsome smile on his face that surely could’ve killed her Twin by now. “Any shocking news for me?”  
“Well, I’m single.” He shrugged and Rob grinned. “That’s all, I guess.”  
“Ugh, I know that already. Twin tells me every bloody news about you and your life.” She rolled her eyes and saw how Tom straightened up when he heard her about Raqueline.  
“So, umm. How about Raqueline? Her work, I mean,” he asked again and leaned in a bit closer as he mentioned the pale girl’s name. Rob made a playful grin on his lips when he saw it and glanced at Gwyn who also did the same.  
“Hmm…” She took another sip of her tea and began. “Twin was the script writer behind the Oscar award winning movie, Thirteen Days. She’s a fan of Louise Sander and decided to make a script just for fun. She said that it took her about half a year to write it. When I read it, I told her to sell it online. She did but her script was rejected by three of the studios in Hollywood, saying that it was boring and too dramatic to become a movie.”  
Robert was listening attentively as so as Tom. He had to ask again to know more about the pale girl he just met a while ago. “Because of that, she sold it to one of the studios here in London?”  
“Yep. The producer and the director were both very impressed with her writing skills and asked her come to London and work with them for the movie. By that time, my first book was already published. To make the long story short, we decided to move here for work.” She smiled at the man who was now very much absorbed about what she was telling him.  
“After that, BBC One offered her a job as a co-writer for the series To London With Love while I continued writing with my books. And so, her busy life went on,” she continued.  
“Right. So, umm, tell me more about her.” Tom shifted a bit on his seat, taking a drink of his Jasmine Green tea.  
Gwyn and Rob exchanged smirks after the bronze haired actor went back on his phone. He was most likely texting Starlight for he was smiling all the way to his ears. “Well, she’s single. She never had any boyfriends before. Her work’s keeping her from having one and, well, she only has her eyes and heart for a certain man.”  
“Heard that, mate? She’s pretty much single,” Rob stated with a preoccupied smile on his face.  
“I did, Rob. No need to say it again for me.” Tom frowned. Frustration was written all over his face when he thought of Raqueline being in love with someone. Why would he care anyway? He just met her and that was it. So, why is he suddenly all aggravated about it?  
Rob directly raised his hands up in a surrender manner. “Easy, Tom. Just saying.” He then looked at Gwyn and faked a whispered for the irritated man to hear. “He’s a bit snappy these days. Not to mention he gets jealous every time I talk about my lovely wife.”  
“I heard you, Robert. And I’m not being snappy,” he glowered at his best mate.  
“Yeah, sure. You’re not,” he sneered and went back to his phone again.  
There was a minute of silence when the waiter arrived to serve them another cup of their respective teas. Gwyn peeked at Tom who had his mind wandered off somewhere. “Did I mention that she’s a massive fan of yours? Yeah, she is,” she continued and smirked inside her head once she got the idea that the actor was annoyed at something.  
Gwyn counted her fingers with every sentence she said. “She watched every movie that you did. She memorized all of your lines from your movies, especially Draco Malfoy’s line. She has tons of pictures of you in her laptop. She bought all of your albums and never fails to listens to them every single day. And, she’s like a lovesick little girl every time she watches your interviews.”  
Tom stared at Gwyn for a moment and thought about what she just said. So Raqueline is a big fan of him. That explains why she was blushing when she saw him. She was just another fan who was starstrucked at the sight of Tom Felton. But something tells him that Raqueline is different from all those fans he met. The way she looked at him was different. Her look gave him the feeling he never felt before. Even when he was still with Jade, his ex-girlfriend.  
“But, she’s more than a fan of yours.” The tan girl gave him a look which he can’t explain what. And he sure is curious to know what it is. He looked away and stared outside the window. He was exhausted and his damn irritation didn’t help him either.  
“Oh, speak of the devil,” he heard Gwyn who was now talking to Raqueline on her phone. He listened very well and he could hear the pale girl’s soft voice from the other line. He was too busy with his own thoughts again and didn’t hear Gwyn stood up and fixed herself.  
“Sorry, boys.” She held her bag on her hand and tucked her phone in the pocket of her trench coat. “Twin called. Mr. William needs me back at the studio.”  
“S’fine, dear. We’ll stay here for a bit.” Rob was now smiling handsomely at her and so does Tom.  
“I’ll see you both soon, yeah?” She beamed at them and blushed when the two actors stood up and kissed her on the cheek. She then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Knowing that it was her Twin, she just rolled her eyes and smiled at them again.  
The two nodded and waved goodbye to the tan girl before she left the teahouse.  
“Isn’t she an energetic one?” Rob watched the girl walked down on the street.  
“Yeah. Definitely,” Tom replied, running his hands on his tousled, sandy brown hair, as his mind was full of a certain pale girl.


End file.
